Cantarella
by Electromagnetic x Pikachu
Summary: Kaito is deeply in love with one particular lady but her eyes are turned to another boy...who is also smitten with her. Will Kaito go to drastic measures just to keep her to himself? Kaito x Reader


A/N: First Vocaloid fanfic here! 8D ...Well, it's a songfic and a reader-insert fanfic so I hope everyone enjoys putting themselves in it~! There is a "mature" scene further into the story but it doesn't go too far. (Sorry about that lemon fans!) Hope you enjoy anyway~

"The lady" is © to anyone who reads the story; Shion Kaito and "Cantarella" © to Yamaha Corporation's Vocaloid; Story is © to moi~

* * *

"Save your heart for someone who leaves you breathless." — Unknown

**I look right at you and you look back to me as if we're in a world of our own**

**We're oblivious as we both pretend that our feelings truly can't be sensed**

He sat in the window of his bedroom and watched her closely. His deep, sapphire eyes were focused on the being outside, never flinching for a second.

There she was—the girl of his dreams, the vixen that would haunt the deep recesses of his subconscious mind, holding his young heart captive. She was the object of Shion Kaito's strong affections and they only grew stronger as he stared down at her.

Both Kaito and she were childhood friends, youths of noble breeding and high-class pedigrees. They lived in grandeur mansions like dukes and ladies should, and flaunted their wealth through private, quality education and God-given talents.

The lady's blessed talent was a beautiful soprano voice; many of their aristocrat acquaintances would take the time to hear her sing, relishing in her angelic tremolos and the cherubic octave scales she would practice day by day. There was no doubt she captivated them.

Such a beautiful angel, he would say to himself. He would remember when she would cry and complain to him about her stage fright and how she would sing in front of him to calm her nerves. Kaito missed those days when it was just the two of them.

**Deep in my heart I felt time fly by wondering when I should make my move**

**But I sigh when I realize I'm different when I'm with you**

Now, things have changed. They were much older and no longer foolish, innocent children. Society deemed them to be adults so they were required to prepare for the future...especially when it came to marriage.

That was when Kaito's nightmares had begun. From his home, he could see his beloved involved in conversations almost every day. Her parents had arranged for suitors to visit with her. It seemed, from what Kaito was seeing, they were having a little competition of who would be successful in courting her.

Each man's flirts earned a few giggles from the lady as her [eye color] eyes glittered. Her matching hair cascading in long twin tails down her back; it appeared she seemed quite interested in them. What made Kaito's blood boil even more was that she was clad in a lovely gown that he had purchased for her!

How could she show off such a precious gift in front of a bunch of immature pigs!? He wanted to kill every single one of them for even laying their eyes on her!

One of them in particular... He hated him the most.

A tall, handsome blond with gentle eyes the color of rain, known as Kagamine Len by the aristocrat community—he seemed to be the most smitten with her. The lady laughed at one of the compliments he gave about her dress and he blushed in response. Kaito's cerulean orbs narrowed as he bit his lip.

He wouldn't let him have her.

**When I think of you I can feel my heart race inside fueled by my deep love for you**

**So I quietly set out a trap for you knowing that you'll be mine someday**

~ ღ ~

Later that evening, Kaito invited the lady to have tea at his home. Before he opened the door for her, he plastered on the sweetest of smiles and filled his speech with words of good etiquette. The lady didn't seem to suspect his true intentions.

"It's been so long since I've sat to have tea with you," she said as she took a seat at the small table in front of him. "We both have been so busy with our lives we never have time to ourselves."

"Quite true, my lady," Kaito answered back with a light laugh. His eyes saddened a bit as he let the maid pour some Darjeeling tea for the both of them. "I've missed your visits. I was starting to think you had grown bored of my company."

The lady shook her head as she giggled, though it was rather weak. "No, not at all! I do enjoy your company, Mister Kaito. I'm happy that you still wish to have tea with me." She took her cup and saucer and sipped some of her tea. "Mmm! This is deliciou—" Her eyes widened as she felt faint, not knowing what had been slipped into the tea. Suddenly, her vision went dark and she fell to the ground unconscious.

**Things are not so clear but I am sincere as I feel your guard slipping away**

**And the deadly drug that I slipped to you is unknowingly weaving its spell**

**As time passed by the chains wore away giving you now the chance to escape**

**One thing is still haunting you so you cannot fight back**

Kaito paused as he stared down at her, slowly putting down his teacup as he got up. _Seems that it worked._ He picked her up and carried her to his bed, a small, devious smile curling against his pale pink lips. Throwing her down on the fluffy sheets, he looked her over.

She looked like a goddess but so vulnerable and delicate like a lamb. Just staring at her lovely form began to stir up the feelings lying inside him. Love and affection was definitely there but something darker also began to bubble and surface. Lust and desire started to show... As well as possessiveness...and jealousy. She tempted him.

**Everytime I look at you I always find myself deep down inside of you**

**Always finding links that hold us together I can't deny this anymore**

**When I think of you I can feel my heart race inside fueled by my deep love for you**

**Even though I'm planning on trapping you all I hear is "please capture me"**

"Beautiful..." he could only whisper as he placed a hand on her face, moving slowly down her luscious body. He moved down, his lips gently touching her neck and moving further down. His hands slowly snaked up and pulled down the straps of her dress, his lips leaving hickeys on her neck.

He ground his hips against hers, feeling himself harden slightly from the growing arousal. The girl below him mumbled incoherently as she awoke from her short slumber; [eye color] eyes fluttered and opened, seeing Kaito hovering over her.

"Wh-What's...going o—" Her breath hitched almost immediately when he found the sensitive spot on her neck. She whimpered slightly, still confused but weakened by the sleeping drug. "K-Kaito...? What are you doing?" All formalities had disappeared, for she was much too frightened to be polite.

The blue-haired male looked down at his angel. His smile had faded and the lust was shining in his eyes. "Retrieving what's mine." He didn't give her time to speak as he crushed his lips against hers, pushing her harder into the mattress. In a flash, his hands had snaked up into her dress and tore them off. It didn't take long for the lady to realize what he truly wanted.

"N-No!" she begged. "Stop! Kaito, please!"

But he didn't stop. He ignored her pleas and continued pressing rough kisses against her lips and creamy skin. Her long, satin dress fell to the ground as well as her undergarments; her body was completely exposed to him. Kaito looked her over and licked his pale lips hungrily before he moved to discard his own shirt, undoing his pants.

Tears stung her eyes and streamed down her cheeks as she tried everything within her power to push him off. The effects of the drug were still coursing through her so she had no strength. His possessive lips marked and mapped a trail on every part of her body and his hands couldn't get enough of touching her soft skin.

Her virgin flower was shown to him and he moved closer, burying his face in her slick, pink folds. Kaito licked them gently and sucked on the sensitive bud, hearing her moan loudly. Some light whimpers also escaped her lips but he took them as enjoyable. He licked and suckled her a few more times before he threw his pants to the ground.

Holding her arms down, he kissed her forehead as he positioned himself. His sapphire eyes met with hers [eye color] orbs once more, pure delight coursing wildly through his veins. "You're..." His voice trailed off when he saw the tears.

"St-Stop..." he heard her beg again. "I'm begging you. Don't do it, Kaito."

He was confused and stopped his movements. His gaze never left hers, seeing the hurt and fear portrayed in her beautiful eyes. Some of their sweet childhood memories came into Kaito's mind, though one of them stood out the most.

_It was the lady's sixteenth birthday and it was a grand party held in her honor. Guests from all around the community came to help her celebrate. She was given lavish gifts from left to right, though none of them really held her interest. She merely smiled and accepted them._

_Kaito soon appeared at the party and surprised her with a present of his own. He placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled, holding up the wrapped box. "I thought you would look nice in this." He handed her the box and smiled. "Happy Birthday, my lady."_

_The lady seemed rather excited to get a present from him. He chuckled, watching her eyes light up as she immediately tore it open the box. Her cheeks flushed red and she held up the lovely gown. Her eyes then met with his before she wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you so much! It's lovely!" She rushed into the room and quickly changed without a moment's notice._

_Coming out in the dress, it surprised the other guests. But the lady was nonetheless happy. She smiled back at Kaito who chuckled. "I guess I made a nice choice."_

_"You did," she replied with a giggle. "I love it so much! I'll wear it as much as I can!"_

She could see the tears in his eyes, feeling the regret breaking his heart. "You've been feeling so much pain," she replied, reaching up to touch his face gently. "And I didn't realize it at all. I'm so sorry."

Kaito quickly placed his hand over hers. "Please, my lady. I-I don't deserve such kind words. You're much to kind to me."

The lady smiled weakly before she placed her lips gently on his. "You do deserve them. I just hope...that you can find it in your heart to forgive me...for making you wait so long." She looked into his sapphire eyes once more, stray tears falling down her cheeks. "That is...if you still—"

His eyes widened in surprise and his heart fluttered before he returned the kiss with vigor. "No, of course! You have no idea how happy that makes me." He chuckled and gently laid her against the bed, holding her close. "I will," were the last words he spoke.

**Everytime I look at you I always find myself deep down inside of you**

**Always finding links that hold us together I can't deny this anymore**


End file.
